


The Evening Skies

by gentrifiy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentrifiy/pseuds/gentrifiy
Summary: Bandung itu tidak melulu tentang Paris Van Java atau sekedar tembok puisi Pidi baiq yang terkenal itu. Bandung itu menyimpan kenangan tentangnya dan bagaimana cerita mereka di tulis oleh sang waktu ketika yang menyatukan belum tiba.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 36





	The Evening Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, another scribbles from this inconsequential person in minwon ao3 universe :'D  
> This work is actually just a prequel from this [ Baby Good Night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045413/chapters/68705970) series about their blooming relationship.
> 
> Semoga suka ya :'D

Sore itu langit tengah gerimis, awan kelabu yang sedari pagi tadi terus menerus memayungi langit Jakarta akhirnya menjatuhkan rintik airnya untuk membasuhi tanah yang sedari pagi menunggu datangnya sang hujan.

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian terkekeh, lalu terbahak mendengar entah apa yang tengah dilontarkan pria lain yang tengah berada di depannya itu. Lelaki yang memakai kacamata sepertinya sedang merasa kesal dilihat dari gestur tubuhnya.

“Iya! Udah gitu pas gue bilang 'iya, 1240 mbak’ mbaknya tuh tetep maksa kalo plat gue tuh gak terdaftar..”

Yang lebih tinggi menjawab, “trus trus?”

“gue tetep kekeh kalo plat mobil gue udah terdaftar, ya gue udah lama kan kerja disitu dan akhirnya mbaknya turun dong. Coba tebak akhirnya gimana?”

“gimana?”

“dia emang salah input Gyu! Udah gue bilang 1240 KX dia inputnya KK, for fuck sake..”

Mingyu kini makin terbahak.

“ngantuk kali Won mbaknya…”

Wonwoo menengak pada es kopinya yang kini mengembun.

“gak masalah Gyu dia ngantuk atau emang sengaja bikin macet pintu keluar garagara salah input plat gue, masalahnya dia tuh ngeyel, yakali gue bayar seratus ribu garagara salah satu huruf plat mobil yang emang jelas-jelas gue daftarin..”

Mingyu tersenyum, “iya Won, iya…”

Wonwoo tengah bercerita mengenai kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu di kantornya dimana si penjaga gerbang keluar kantor salah input nomor plat mobilnya dan menyebabkan Wonwoo harus sedikit berdebat dengannya.

Sepanjang Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo yang kurang lebih 8 tahun lamanya. Wonwoo selalu seperti itu. Sedikit keras kepala untuk hal-hal yang sekiranya benar, walaupun sebenarnya remeh.

Seperti dulu saat Wonwoo memaksa Mingyu untuk berhenti sedikit-sedikit minum obat penghilang rasa sakit ketika Mingyu merasa pusing karena ia tahu paracetamol tidak bisa sembarangan diminum. Atau meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti memberi selebaran rupiah kepada para pengemis jalanan karena menurutnya itu hanya akan memperkaya para preman pemasoknya, bukan pengemisnya.

Wonwoo itu pintar, dan sedikit terlalu idealis. Tapi hatinya lembut, dan selalu tahu cara berbicara yang tepat. Wonwoo selalu mengingatkannya akan segala sesuatu yang remeh dan mudah untuk terlupakan, seperti pengingat di handphonenya, atau alarm di pagi harinya.

Wonwoo itu seperti menarik nafas ditengah kejar-kejaran realita dalam hidupnya. Ketika uang adalah waktu dan segala paradigma keduniawian mudah berubah hanya dalam tiap kedipan mata. Ada yang tidak pernah berubah, Wonwoo dan pertemanannya yang tulus untuk Mingyu.

Wonwoo selalu seperti itu, seperti 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan Mingyu suka.

Jakarta memang hujan sore itu, tapi tidak dengan Mingyu yang cerah akibat bertemu dengan teman lamanya. 

* * *

Jika ditanya apa cita citamu saat kecil dulu Wonwoo akan dengan mudahnya mengatakan jadi dokter. Ayahnya dokter, ibunya dokter. Mudah sekali untuk memilih profesi yang bahkan sejak ia lahir sudah dengan jelas terpampang di depan matanya.

Ayahnya yang jarang pulang tepat waktu karena operasi yang harus selalu ia lakukan tiap malamnya. Ayahnya yang harus selalu berjibaku dengan sang waktu untuk menyelamatkan wanita di hadapannya dari keganasan sel yang dengan mudahnya merubah suatu kemuliaan organ menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh. Si kanker rahim.

Ibunya yang selalu ada di rumah dan mengurusnya. Ibunya yang selalu di rumah tapi juga mengurus ribuan anak lainnya yang membutuhkan keahliannya dalam menyembuhkan sakitnya. Terkadang Wonwoo akan menemui beberapa teman spesial yang datang ke rumah untuk menemui praktek ibunya. Mereka yang terlahir dengan kebutuhan khusus.

Wonwoo bersyukur akan pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya. Jadi seorang dokter itu mulia, tapi juga tidak punya waktu.

Ketika Wonwoo akhirnya SMA dan ditanya oleh gurunya apa yang akan ia ambil saat kuliah nanti, Wonwoo dengan mantap berkata pada gurunya apapun asal bukan dokter.

Ayah ibunya tentu kecewa karena anak tertuanya tidak mau meneruskan jejak mereka, tapi tidak apa, toh masih ada adiknya yang juga sama pintarnya. Masa pemilihan kuliah dan universitas pun tiba, dan Wonwoo masih belum tahu akan mengambil apa.

Bandung, mungkin kota bandung akan menyenangkan. Kota yang jarang sekali ia datangi, kota yang tidak ada satupun saudara atau kenalannya tinggal, kota yang tepat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru.

Dan Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk kuliah di Bandung.

Masa ospek terlewati, TPB terlewati, tahun pertamanya kuliah terlewati begitu saja tanpa kendala berarti. Wonwoo kuliah sambil berorgansasi seperlunya untuk mengisi hari-harinya. Soonyong, sahabatnya semenjak SMA yang juga berkuliah di kota yang sama kerap menemaninya menghabiskan waktu luang.

Berorganisasi membawanya kenal dengan beberapa senior, salah satunya seorang senior satu fakultas yang kini cukup akrab dengan dirinya, Yoon Jeonghan.

Kak Han yang kini sedang dekat dengan anak fakultas tehnik sipil, hari itu mengajaknya bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Wonwoo yang saat itu tidak ada kegiatan tentu menerima ajakannya. Ajakan yang menemukannya dengan junior tempo hari yang membayari fotokopiannya.

Si junior baik hati.

“Mingyu, kak”, sapanya.

Dan Wonwoo tersenyum senang menyambut uluran tangannya.

“Mingyu kita pernah ketemu tau!”

Mingyu tersenyum, “emang pernah kak, ya kali gue lupa sama lo..”

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar balasan dari juniornya itu, tidak tahu akan perbedaan persepsi yang berada di otak keduanya. Tapi Wonwoo senang bertemu juniornya itu lagi.

_Kim Mingyu toh namanya._

* * *

Seperti kata pepatah bagai punuk yang merindukan bulan. Jeon Wonwoo bagi seorang Kim Mingyu itu bagaikan sang bulan, walaupun nasibnya tidak seburuk si punuk yang hanya selalu merindu. Mingyu setidaknya bisa selalu jadi bahu tempat mengadu nasib bagi seniornya itu.

Malam itu Wonwoo curhat padanya tentang seorang senior beda fakultas yang Mingyu bisa ingat jelas wajah rupawan dan sifat supelnya itu. Senior yang merupakan pacar Wonwoo.

Seketika malam itu kamar kos nya mendadak berubah jadi ruang konseling.

“jadi putus nih?”

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah, “I guess?”

Sebuah helaan kesal terdengar dari si pemilik kamar, “gak capek apa lo kak? Nyambung-putus terus sama bang Yeol?”

“ya gimana… Gue juga masih sayang Gyu…”

“sayang sih sayang kak, tapi lo juga gak bisa lah terus terusan nurutin sifatnya yang demanding kaya gitu..”

Yang tengah bersedih menatapnya dengan mata membola, “engga Gyu, dia gak demanding kok..”

Mingyu mendecak sebal, “ya harusnya dia paham lah kak, lo anak kan SBM yang jelas lebih hectic kuliahnya dibanding dia.. ya kali cuma perkara gak bisa balik bareng ke Jogja aja kalian putus..”

Wonwoo menunduk, “gitu ya…”

“iya, udah deh habis ini gak boleh nerima dia minta maaf lagi. Titik. Mau lo sayang juga kalo dia masih kaya gitu gak usah ada kata baikan, dia harus perbaiki diri dulu lah baru boleh kalian ngobrolin lagi deh tuh mau gimana ke depannya..”

Mingyu membalasnya dengan menggebu-gebu, sebuah pemandangan yang bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri cukup aneh. Karena ia sendiri biasanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan percintaan, tapi kali ini beda.

Laki-laki yang di depannya ini rasanya ingin sekali ia bela.

Wonwoo justru tertawa, tertawa melihat nafasnya yang menderu saat menasehati seniornya itu.

“Gyu lo aneh tau gak marah-marah gitu, keliatan Surabayanya banget tinggal ditambahin misuh doang..”

Wonwoo tertawa dengan bahunya yang bergetar dan perutnya yang terkocok akibat reaksi berlebihan darinya.

Matanya menatap, “mau gue pisuhin juga tuh cowo lo?”

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng, “jangan, udah kebanyakan dosa lo misuh mulu..”

_Ah, Jeon Wonwoo._

“kak sumpah ya gue lagi ngebelain lo loh ini…”

“iya, iya Mingyu.. Makasih yaaa nasihatnya…”

Mingyu menghela nafasnya, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

Ada saat-saat Mingyu bersyukur berteman dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Seperti saat ini, dimana Wonwoo yang mandiri itu terkadang butuh sebuah tempat untuk bercerita.

Seniornya itu kini sudah tidak bersedih lagi, sebuah senyum kembali muncul setelah rentetan tawanya akibat reaksi Mingyu.

Tidak apa, semuanya tidak apa.

Kalau memang Mingyu tidak bisa jadi tempatnya untuk berlabuh, setidaknya ia ingin menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

* * *

Mekdi dago yang selalu jadi titik temu antar anak Ganesa dan anak Nangor kini juga jadi tempat berkumpulnya 4 laki-laki yang jika hanya sekedar lewat di depannya akan menciptakan asumsi bahwa keempatnya adalah sahabat akrab sedari kecil dilihat dari kedekatan dan cara bercandanya.

Kwon Soonyoung itu sahabatnya semenjak SMA di Yogyakarta dulu, sedangkan Lee Seokmin adalah sahabat Mingyu semenjak SMA di Surabaya pula. Mereka yang sesama anak Jawa, kini jadi anak rantau di tanah Pasundan. Dan seingat Wonwoo baru beberapa minggu yang lalu ia dan Mingyu mengenalkan Seokmin dengan Soonyoung.

Seokmin dan Soonyooung tanpa disangka-sangka justru kini bagai dynamic duo yang melengkapi kebersamaannya dengan Mingyu.

“Sigur ros gak nih bang?, tanya Seokmin sambil menyesap pada rokoknya.

“tanggal berapa dulu nyet, gue liat jadwal gue dulu…” jawab Soonyoung sambil mengigit pada kentangnya, telunjuknya lalu menunjuk pada Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di hadapannya.

“liat juga si anak sultan satu ini nih.. sibuknya ngalah-ngalahin anak kedokteran buset deh…”

Wonwoo masih terpaku pada laptop di depannya, rokoknya terbakar bagai dupa di asbak metal di depannnya.

Pundaknya tertepuk, “Kak Won astaga, orang ya ngumpul tuh ngobrol ini malah nugas…”, sahut Mingyu.

Tangannya juga sibuk menyesap pada rokoknya yang tinggal bagian filternya saja. Dasar anak kos, rokok saja disesap sampai ke filter.

Wonwoo mengerjap, fokusnya kembali pada teman-temannya yang sedari tadi di abaikan olehnya.

“HAH?!!” sahutnya. Matanya membesar dari balik kacamata bundarnya.

Sonnyoung mendecak sebal dan menjentikkan jari tengahnya pada dahinya yang tengah berkerut.

“WOY! SADAR WON, SADARRRRR YA SALAMMMM….”, pekiknya.

Wonwoo sibuk menghalau pada sahabatnya sejak SMA yang reaksinya terkadang suka berlebihan itu. Minggyu dan Seokmin di depannya hanya terbahak melihat kelakuan keduanya.

“iya iyaa iyaaaa gue ikutttt…..”, jawabnya sebal, jemarinya meraih pada rokoknya yang kini tinggal setengah, “pokonya jangan ganggu semester pendek gue..”. dihembusnya asap karbon monoksida dari paru parunya.

Seokmin menyengir senang, “oke fix! babang Seokmin cari tiketnya!”

Dan begitulah awal cerita mereka berempat kini berada dalam mobil Agya putihnya yang kecil namun bertenaga dan irit bensin. Membelah pada jalur Tol Cipularang menuju Jakarta, demi band asal Islandia yang terkenal dengan nada ethereal dan genre post-rocknya itu.

Mobil yang digunakan memang miliknya, tapi Mingyu jadi pengemudinya kali ini. Dan Wonwoo tidak ada henti-hentinya tertawa mendengar lelucon atau kebodohan yang terus menerus terjadi akibat kedua temannya di belakang.

Entah Soonyoung yang menyanyi terlalu falset hingga akhirnya terbatuk, atau Seokmin yang mendadak bercerita kebodohannya di masa SMA dulu bersama Mingyu. Mingyu yang sibuk mengemudi hanya mampu berteriak tidak terima akan cerita aib masa lalunya yang diumbar, dan Wonwoo yang terlalu bahagia karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Perjalanan 2,5 jam pun tidak terasa dengan seluruh keributan yang mereka lakukan sepanjang perjalanan.

Senayan sore itu sedikit hujan, menambah nuansa haru dalam konser yang tengah mereka nikmati tiap nada dan melodinya itu. Dan Istora memang indoor yang dimana rintik hujan tidak akan membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi ada kesejukan dalam hatinya setiap kali matanya bersinggungan dengan junior yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi itu.

Sigur ros memang sedang naik daun tahun itu, fansnya membludak mengisi area festival dengan ribuan rasa kagum akan band yang tengah bernyanyi di depan panggung. Dan Wonwoo itu tidak kecil, tidak kecil sama sekali. Tapi keberadaan Mingyu di belakangnya seperti melindunginnya.

Alunan denting piano mulai mengisi ruang Istora, denting yang sedikit demi sedikit naik menuju crescendo kemudian disusul dengan sebuah desir lembut tabuhan snare drum.

Hoppipolla pun dibawakan oleh vokalisnya.

Lagu favoritnya dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, matanya berbinar senang. Dan Mingyu tahu, tahu akan senangnya Wonwoo akan lagu ini. Mingyu pun tersenyum, tangannya meraih pada bahu Wonwoo yang lebih rendah di depannya, merengkuhnya dari belakang menempelkan dadanya dengan punggung seniornya itu. Jemari Wonwoo meraih pada lengan juniornya itu.

> “Brosandi….”

Dan mereka pun bernyanyi. Terlarut dalam gema irama yang menggaung pada seluruh Istora. Tenggelam dalam suasana.

> “Hoppipolll….”

Seru seluruh isi ruang pada saat bait reff di nyanyikan.

Begitupun dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang ikut berteriak dan bernyanyi dengan lantang pada tiap penggal lirik yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu arti atau cara pelafalannya dengan benar. Lirik Islandia yang mereka pekikan dengan lantang dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

Ada rasa yang segitu penuhnya memenuhi relung hatinya, rasa yang begitu membahagiakannya.

Begitulah Sigur ros dengan segala lagunya yang bak puisi, membawanya dalam buaian rasa yang begitu hangatnya.

Dengan sebuah lengan yang terus merengkuhnya dari belakang, menggiringnya pada rasa euphoria yang begitu nyaman. Alunan melodi-melodi indah terus mengalun bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka yang masih terus terbuai dalam kehangatan satu sama lain.

Dan hingga konser berlalu pun Mingyu masih merengkuhnya.

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo itu baik. Dari caranya yang mengacuhkan hierarki antara junior dan senior yang cukup terpatri di kampusnya, caranya menerima ajakan makan malam dari Mingyu ketika ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan proposalnya, atau dari caranya terus menepuk punggung Mingyu sabar ketika ia mendadak tersedak makanan akibat terlalu bersemangat cerita.

“intinya sih gara-gara kak Han ambil semester pendek si kak Cheol juga ambil kak..”

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mingyu tersebut.

“iya gue juga tau kalo bang Cheol tuh sebucin itu...”

Mingyu mengerenyit, “gak usah ngomong bucin kalo sendirinya bulol..”

Sebuah tepukan kesal mendarat di puncak kepalanya akan akusasi yang ia lemparkan itu, yang tertuduh hanya mencebik sebal dan melanjutkan makan pastanya. Matanya lalu kembali pada laptopnya yang terbuka dan tumpukan kertas disampingnya.

Wonwoo sudah memasuki tahun ketiganya, tahun terakhir sekaligus tersibuknya. Dan masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya makan malam.

Wonwoo itu baik, bahkan terlalu baik.

Dan dengan wajahnya yang teduh dan tutur katanya yang halus dan lembut entah sudah berapa senior maupun junior di kampusnya mengantri hanya untuk sekedar merasakan duduk di hadapannya seperti Mingyu saat ini.

“eh gimana cewe lo? Katanya kemarin sakit ya?”, Wonwoo mendadak menatap pada Mingyu yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan entah apapun itu di wajahnya.

_Kamu. Aku memperhatikan kamu._

Mingyu menggeleng, “biasa kak, dia kan kalo lagi dapet tuh suka banget sakit parah perutnya. Makanya kemarin gue temenin kompres air anget sekalian beliin ponstan.”

Tanda khawatir kini muncul diwajahnya yang teduh itu.

“tapi Chaeyeon gak papa Gyu? Coba gue telfon ayah deh habis ini takutnya dia kenapa-napa lagi kalo tiap haid bisa sampe pingsan gitu..”

Mingyu menggeleng, “kata dia nyokapnya emang ada riwayat dysmenorrhea berat gitu kak, mungkin nurun kali ya…”

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, “coba ya nanti gue telfon ayah, pokonya semangatin Chaeyeon ya Gyu. Gue gak kebayang sakitnya tuh kaya gimana, tapi sumpah deh cewe-cewe tuh kuat banget tiap haid..” ujarnya yang kembali menatap pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

Wonwoo yang suka terlalu peduli.

Dan bukannya Mingyu tidak sayang atau cinta setengah mati pada pacarnya itu. Chaeyeon itu cantik dan sopan dan segala-galanya yang indah dan manis akan seorang perempuan. Mingyu tidak akan main-main dalam hal perasaan dan komitmennya terhadap perempuan itu.

Tapi senior depannya ini memang istimewa di hatinya. Entahlah, ia sendiri menolak untuk mengidentifikasikannya.

“Bang Minho jemput jam berapa kak?”, tanyanya sambil meraih kertas di hadapannya yang berisi coretan dosennya.

“em, jam 9 katanya sih. Gue sekalian nginep aja di kosannya..”

Mingyu nyengir menyebalkan, “tiati kak, pake pengaman..”

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, jemarinya meraih pada lengannya yang tidak memegang pada kertas.

“brisik ya Mingyu! Elo tuh elo!! Gue mah pasti aman…”

Dan Mingyu pun mengaduh akan cubitan mematikan seniornya itu. Wonwoo dengan jemarinya yang kurus selalu berhasil memberikan sebuah pelintiran mematikan dengan cubitannya.

Ia mengaduh dan terkekeh geli. Wonwoo dengan segala prudish behaviournya.

Dan makan malam-slash-mengerjakan proposal-slash-ngobrol nggak jelas mereka pun benar-benar selesai jam 9, sebuah mobil hitam telah menunggu di depan café yang mereka gunakan untuk makan tadi.

“Gyu duluan ya..” sapanya dari balik kaca mobil yang diturunkan. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang senior berbadan tinggi yang ia kenal betul sebagai pacar Wonwoo.

“tiati ya bang Minho..” lambainya pada si pengemudi yang dengan sopan mengangguk padanya dan melajukan kendaraannya dengan pelan.

Bang Minho sepertinya berbeda dengan pacar-pacar Wonwoo yang sebelumnya. Dewasa dan tidak banyak mengekang Wonwoo dengan segala kecemasaanya. Durasi curhat Wonwoo berkurang drastis di hubungan terbarunya ini.

Mingyu pun senang akan hal itu.

> “Gyu, jadi mau kesini gak?”

Dan Mingyu tersenyum melihat pesan yang baru masuk di ponselnya itu. Waktunya ia untuk pacaran juga malam ini.

* * *

Masa kuliah Wonwoo itu tiga tahun dan masa kuliah Mingyu empat tahun.

Wonwoo sudah tahun kedua ketika Mingyu masih di tahun pertama. Wonwoo sibuk di tahun ketiga dan Mingyu baru merasakan jadi mahasiswa sesungguhnya di tahun kedua. Wonwoo telah wisuda ketika Mingyu akhirnya merasakan momen susahnya kehidupan mahasiswa tingkat tiga.

Ketika Wonwoo sudah bekerja Mingyu baru merasakan tetatih-tatih jadi mahasiwa tahun ke empat.

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar curhatan sahabatnya dari balik telfon.

“Semangat Gyuuu, dikit lagi beres kan. Jangan ngeluh aja..”

“Won tukeran apa sini? jadi anak arsitek sehari..”

“ogah, gue udah lulus udah kerja, enak nyari duit aja..”

Mingyu mendecak sebal dari ujung sambungan jarak jauh.

Wonwoo lulus tepat waktu dengan status lulusan terbaik di tahunnya dan langsung dapat pekerjaan di bidang keuangan yang ia mau. Wonwoo tahu betul kalau dirinya tidak berbakat sebagai entrepreneur ketika sekolahnya dulu justru lebih banyak mengajarkan seni kewirausahaan.

Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu berat, Wonwoo terbiasa menghitung dan cermat. Atasannya juga cukup baik dan teman seangkatannya pun menyenangkan. Wonwoo tentu senang, tapi selalu ada yang kurang. Mungkin ketiadaan sosok sahabat-sahabatnya di sisinya.

Apalahi sahabatnya satu ini yang hobi mengeluh dan selalu berubah jadi cerewet di hadapannya.

“makanya Gyu dikerjain, tinggal kerjain aja kok ada aja alesannya..”

“coba Won bayangin, gue merelakan gak nonton konser demi UAS, gue rela gak pacaran sama ayang Chae demi UAS, gue rela tidur pagi demi maket, berat anjing tahun terakhir tuh, kurang berjuang apa gue ya Allah…”

“kurang bersyukur Gyu, ah elah udah enak lo bisa kuliah…”

Dan Minyu terdiam dari balik telfonnya.

“Gyu?”

“Won, sumpah gue kangen banget banget sama lo…”

Wonwoo terkikik mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

“mendadak banget woy Mingyu, geli gue denger lo ngomong gitu..”

“beneran Won, kangen gue. bareng Seokmin sama bang Nyong yang kerjaannya ngeluh mulu bikin gue lupa bersyukur, emang gue butuh elo yang suka nyadarin gue sama ginian Won..”

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

“makanya semangat yaaaa, semangat kuliahnya, jangan sia-siain mama papa lo di Suroboyo sana. Janji deh gue ke Bandung lagi nanti demi lo sama anak-anak..”

“bener ya Won? Bang Nyong kesian tuh lagi koass udah kaya mau mati tiap gue nyamper ke kosannya..”

“emang! Biarin aja jadi zombie beneran, biar gak salah nginfus pasien..”

Dan obrolan mereka masih terus berlanjut.

Tanpa perlu bertemu pun mereka bisa tetap saling bercerita panjang. Mingyu dengan segala keluhan anak kuliah tahun terakhirnya dan Wonwoo dengan segala cerita tentang lingkungan dan teman barunya.

Wonwoo pun juga sama merindunya, rindu bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sahabat yang entah sejak kapan merubah panggilan kepadanya tanpa tambahan kata sopan ‘kak’ di depannya namanya. Ah, Wonwoo juga rindu Seokmin dan Soonyoung di Bandung.

Mungkin Wonwoo bisa menyempatkan diri untuk hadir saat sidangnya nanti atau wisudanya.

* * *

Harusnya momen wisuda itu adalah momen yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Harusnya momen wisuda itu adalah momen yang paling membanggakan untuknya. Harusnya momen wisuda itu adalah momen yang paling membekas di ingatannya.

Dan mungkin memang membekas. Tapi dengan caranya yang lain.

Chaeyeon memutuskannya ketika ia harusnya memberi selamat.

Chaeyeon yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyuman manis di pipinya. Chaeyeon yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk menyelesaikan studinya tepat waktu. Chaeyeon yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berpulang ketika segalanya berubah di 2 tahun terakhirnya.

Harusnya Chaeyeon tidak sejahat ini kan?

Mingyu limbung, pandangannya berputar. Ia kira Chaeyeon akan memberinya kejutan spesial ketika memanggilnya terpisah dari kerumunan teman-teman yang menyelamatinya. Ia tidak mengira justru kalimat pisah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Pikirannya mendadak kosong, tangannya bahkan tidak sanggup menggapai pada perempuan mungil yang meninggalkannya itu. Pandangannya mengabur.

_Jangan nangis Gyu, jangan nangis. Gak boleh nangis waktu wisuda._

“Mingyu…” sebuah suara memanggilnya pelan.

Sebuah sosok mendadak muncul di garis pandangnya yang sempat mengabur, retinanya memfokus pada sosok berkacamata yang kini berambut hitam ikal itu. Sahabatnya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Jakarta untuk memberinya selamat hari itu.

“Gyu dicar…” matanya menatap pada wajahnya yang terbasuh sedih, dan realisasi datang padanya.

Tangan kurus itu lalu meraih pada tangan Mingyu dan menariknya semakin jauh dari kerumunan, menarik dan berhenti pada satu titik sepi gedung Sasana. Tangan itu dengan lembut menangkup pada pipinya.

“hey? Nafas dulu yuk, pelan pelan ya ikutin gue..”

Dan Mingyu pun mengikuti gerak nafasnya.

Tarik, tahan. Keluar. Tahan.

Tarik, tahan sedikit. Lalu keluar. Tahan lagi.

Hembuskan.

Rasakan.

Matanya kembali fokus, laki-laki di depannya itu terlihat khawatir, bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

“mendingan?” tanyanya.

Dan Mingyu mengangguk. Senyum pada bibir sahabatnya itu makin lebar.

“di tahan sedikit ya Gyu, pasti gak mau kan keliatan sedih depan semuanya?”

Mingyu kembali mengangguk.

“sip, gue temenin ya ke depan, senyum aja dulu, ketawa aja dulu bentar, habis anterin papa mama balik ke hotel gue temenin cerita oke? Gak usah cerita juga gak papa, pokoknya nanti habis semua beres gue temenin lo. Mau nangis, mau teriak, mau ngamuk gak papa…”

Tangannya kembali menangkup pada pipinya.

“sekarang senyum Mingyu, it’s your big day! Show your achievement sama semuanya ya..”

Dan Mingyu mengenggam pada tangan yang menagngkup pada pipinya itu.

_Wonwoo._

Wonwoo yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Wonwoo yang tanpa perlu tahu pun akan selalu jadi tempatnya menumpahkan segalanya. Wonwoo yang dengan senyumnya kini membaurkan segala sakit yang dirasa untuk membantunya tetap tegar di depan semuanya.

_Wonwoo, Chaeyeon Won. Wonwoo, Chaeyon Won._

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun kembali ke hadapan semuanya yang ikut merayakan keberhasilannya hari ini. Kepada teman-temannya yang tidak ada henti-hentinya menepuki pundaknya memberi selamat, berfoto dengan Seokmin yang memakai toga kebesaran bersamanya, menerima usakan bangga dari Soonyoung yang menyempatkan diri hadir ditengah kesibukan koassnya.

Dan tersenyum bangga dalam pelukan papa mama yang mencintainya.

Ketika segalanya berakhir, dan semua euphoria sesaatnya telah mereda. Mingyu kembali pada hadapan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi selalu berada di sisinya.

Sahabat yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya bahkan ketika ia sudah memiliki kewajiban lain di kotanya bekerja. Sahabat yang menggengam tanganya erat. Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu ada.

 _Wonwoo. Wonwoo. Wonwoo._ _Wonwoo, Chaeyeon Won_

Dan Mingyu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya sore itu.

* * *

Mingyu itu memang supel dan baik ke semuanya, banyak yang jatuh hati padanya dan Wonwoo tahu itu. Wonwoo tahu hanya orang special yang dapat menaklukan hati Junior yang kini menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Mingyu itu hanya dua kali berpacaran selama kuliah, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang entah berapa kali putus nyambung.

Dirinya mungkin terbiasa dengan patah hati tapi tidak dengan sahabatnya ini.

Mingyu yang menangis kencang sore itu di mobilnya setelah mengantarkan orangtuanya beristirahat di hotel.

Mobil Honda Jazz abu abu Mingyu yang pasti memiliki banyak kenangan dengan mantan pacarnya itu.

Dan hati Wonwoo ikut hancur melihat sahabatnya itu terisak, hati Wonwoo ikut hancur melihat ketulusannya yang berbalas kata pisah, hati Wonwoo ikut hancur melihat air mata yang bertubi-tubi turun pada pipinya akan rasa kehilangannya.

Wonwoo mungkin sedikit iri pada Chaeyeon sore itu.

* * *

Kerja ternyata tidak semenyenangkan kata Wonwoo. Apalagi bekerja pada sebuah korporasi besar yang terkadang terlalu banyak aturan dan tidak terlalu berbaik hati pada karyawannya.

Mingyu dulu berharap ketika lulus jadi arsitek ia akan terbebas dari beban kerja 9 to 5 ala pekerja kantoran lainnya. Ia bisa membuka studionya sendiri dan bebas memilih klien dan waktu kerjanya. Tapi realita tentu tidak sebaik itu fergusso.

Uang dan klien itu dikejar, bukan mengejar dirinya.

Dulu Mingyu berangan-angan tentang tinggal di apartemen yang ia sewa sendiri dan jadi orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnnya atas dirinya sendiri. Ternyata hidup sendiri dan menangung segala expensesnya sendiri tidak seindah series-series Netflix.

Pensiun kaya-raya di usia 40 tahun my ass. Untuk sekedar makan saja dia harus sibuk merinci pada gaji bulanannya tiap hari.

Mingyu itu pecinta ramen. Beri ia ramen maka akan ia taklukkan dunia. Jika artinya ia harus menghemat pada bensin dan asupan kopi hariannya demi makan ramen mahal ibukota, maka akan ia lakukan itu sepenuh hati.

Seperti biasa, ia dan Wonwoo yang sudah sama-sama sibuk akan pekerjaan satu sama lain akan selalu punya titik temu entah di Anomali Coffee atau Bari-Uma Setiabudi One. Pokoknya asal bersama ramen, menyambangi kantor Wonwoo demi menjemput sahabatnya itu di pusat kemacetan Jakarta akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati.

“gila gue gak kebayang sih sama bos lo, beneran lagi hamil Won?”

Wonwoo menyeruput pada kuah kaldu yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kepalanya mengangguk.

“iya, bayangin Gyu hamil 7 bulan anak kembar dan masih, rajin naik KRL tiap harinya dari depok.. gue kaget parah denger ceritanya dari temen-temen gue...”

“itu suaminya emang gak nganterin?”

“katanya udah gak ada Gyu, gila ya? Kuat banget gue sampe mau nangis dengernya..”

Mingyu mendongak dengan sepotong daging tergantung di sumpitnya.

“beneran Won? Anjrit kok gue mendadak nyesek..”

“sedih kan lo? Apalagi gue yang denger sendiri, sumpah deh perempuan itu emang mahluk paling kuat sedunia kayanya..”

“sementara bos gue adalah bapak-bapak nyebelin yang perkara kopi aja selalu minta dibikinin..”

Wonwoo kini terkekeh, “woy gak tau aja kan lo, siapa tau dia capek di rumah ngurusin anak waktu istrinya sibuk masak..”

Mingyu mendengus sebal, “yakali Won, kalo sayang mah cincin nikahnya dipake, gak di buka pas masuk kantor..”

Mata Wonwoo mendadak membola, “anjrit, sampah banget itu bos lo!”

“yakannnnnnn?“

Dan mereka pun kembali tenggelam dalam obrolan yang panjang tentang hari-hari masing masing.

Langit telah membiru laut di ujung timur sana, rona jingga kembali menyapu pada Jakarta yang seakan manis di jam ketujuh belasnya itu. Kaca besar Starbucks tempat mereka nfobrol sedikit mengembun dengan rendahnya suhu ruangan.

“eh tapi Gyu gue yakin lo bakal jadi bapak yang baik deh..”, ucapnya sambil menyesap pada americano-nya.

“yakin darimana lo?”

Yang ditanya hannya mengendikkan bahunya.

“just a hunch aja sih, lo kan sabar banget sama anak-anak..”

“gak kebalik Won?”

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sebal, “lo gak inget kejadian gue berantem sama ibu kosnya Soonyoung?”

 _Ah_ , ketika Wonwoo dengan sengaja membentak anak si ibu kos yang tengah menendang-nendang pada seekor kucing jalan yang tengah tertidur pulas di keset selamat datangnya. Ibu kos tentu marah mendengar anaknya di bentak.

Mingyu terkekeh, “ya itu mah bocahnnya aja emang rada-rada gangguin hewan kecil. Gak inget tiap lo ulang tahun ngapain?”

 _Oh_ , kebiasaan Wonwoo untuk membelikan beberapa paket panas mekdi untuk dibagikan ke anak-anak jalanan yang sudah beberapa kali ia lakukan bersama Mingyu.

Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya pada teman lamanya yang berada di hadapannya itu.

“lo lupa gue belajar dari siapa?”

 _Mingyu_ , Mingyu yang setiap ulang tahunnya selalu membeli beberapa paket buku gambar dan krayon untuk dibawakan ke panti asuhan. Atau mainan bekas. Atau sumbangan bulanan regulernya pada UNICEF.

Mingyu tersenyum, “gak minta buat diikutin kali..”

“ya intinya lo suka anak-anak dan gue belajar banyak dari lo..”, balasnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Mereka boleh jadi memiliki cara pandang berbeda mengenai siapa yang lebih baik dalam hal kecintaan terhadap anak anak atau sebuah kesabaran dalam menghadapi kenakalannya.

Satu yang pasti, keduanya sama-sama percaya akan kebaikan hati seorang anak.

Keduanya percaya bahwa anak adalah manusia yang paling suci dan tidak ada kejahatan tertulis pada hatinya yang putih.

Anak, bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo mungkin bukan kombinasi yang pas untuk saat ini. Tapi entah rencana apa yang sudah ditulis oleh semesta untuk mereka sore itu. Semesta dengan segala rahasia dan jalannya yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak oleh manusia.

Temasuk dua sahabat yang tengah sibuk bercengkrama sore itu.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on [twitter :D](https://twitter.com/gentrifiy)


End file.
